Specific Aims: 1. To translate into English the titles of the 2036 publications by Rudolf Virchow listed in Julius Schwalbe's Virchow-Bibliographie, 1845-1901. 2. To add summaries of and comments on certain of these publications, in particular those dealing pathology, medicine, medical reform, public health, epidemiology, and medical history. 3. To add references to the currently available English translations of Virchow's writings and to the English language literature on Virchow.